


pretty pretty

by Anonymous



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, I really am sorry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Virginity, i am sincerely very very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "who do you think has changed the most since your debut?""i think... yuto.""why do you think that?""he has... grown up... a lot."





	pretty pretty

"who do you think has changed the most since your debut?" the interviewer asked. everyone looked around and then at seungjoon. he hadn't answered too many questions that day. "i think... yuto," seungjoon laughed. "why do you think that?" seungjoon moved his mic around awkwardly for a few seconds. "he has... _grown up_... a lot."

yuto had always been cute. everyone thought he was cute. he was small and smiled a lot. he had a cute personality and he liked following the ways the older members acted.

"what did you mean?" yuto asked. they were sitting on yuto's bed, yuto scrolling through his phone and seungjoon reading a book. seungjoon gave yuto a questioning look. "what did you mean when you said i've grown up? i'm still the same height," yuto giggled. seungjoon swallowed and turned the page in his book. "oh, that..."

yuto was right; he hadn't grown in height. but he had changed a lot. seungjoon had always thought yuto was pretty, but now he had started seeing him pretty in a different way. he would often get a weird feeling in his stomach when watching yuto dance. his body moved so fluidly and it seemed like he was having no trouble at all. his body looked pretty.

seungjoon furrowed his brows trying to concentrate on the words on the page. "you've gotten, uh, really pretty." seungjoon face palmed internally at his choice of words. yuto looked at seungjoon, raising a brow at him. "was i not pretty before?" he laughed. "mean."

seungjoon had found himself thinking about _weird_ stuff to say the least. he would imagine what yuto _sounded_ like, how his body would react to being touched, how _easy_ he would be to tease and control. safe to say seungjoon had jacked off a few times thinking about yuto. he wasn't proud of it, but it did kind of satisfy his fantasies.

seungjoon took a deep breath and closed his book. he then looked at yuto. "i didn't say that. now you're pretty in a... different way," seungjoon's voice was just barely shaky as he tried to not seem too nervous. yuto looked confused. "a different way?" he put his phone away. "what does that mean?"

seungjoon turned to sit on the bed so that he was facing yuto. he bit his bottom lip nervously. "have you ever thought of how someone would... _be_ like?" yuto was even more confused, but he waited for seungjoon to continue.

_what am i doing?_ seungjoon thought. he could've just said something like "well you've just gotten prettier." without noticing it himself he moved closer to yuto. "how someone would be like when you _touched them?_" yuto swallowed. seungjoon's voice had suddenly gone from soft and nervous to... something else. seungjoon leaned closer, right so that his face was next to yuto's neck. "when you touched their neck?" seungjoon's lips ghosted across yuto's skin making him shiver. then seungjoon looked him in the eyes. "when they would be completely under your control? when they would be _begging_ for you to touch them more?"

"s- seungjoon? what are you talking about?" yuto whispered, voice shaking. "you know what." yuto's breathing was getting audibly dense. "are you saying you want t-to..."

"do you?" seungjoon directed the question back at yuto. yuto didn't want to look seungjoon in the eyes but he couldn't look away.

he had thought about _it_ a few times but always just passed it off as being sleep deprived or just having a wild imagination. but seungjoon looking at him, asking if he wanted to do it was making his stomach feel funny. he did want to do it, but what if seungjoon was just joking?

"i- i've never done it before," yuto said quietly, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. he really liked that shirt. seungjoon smiled and gently put his hand on yuto's cheek and stroked it slowly with his thumb. "but do you want to? you don't have to do anything, i'll take care of you." seungjoon seemed calm on the outside, but inside his mind was racing. the situation had escalated so quickly it didn't feel real. "o- okay then."

something changed in seungjoon's mind; he wasn't nervous anymore, he suddenly felt desperate to touch yuto. "lie down on your back. however it feels the most comfortable," seungjoon instructed and got up from the bed. "i have lube somewhere, just wait there. don't touch yourself though."

seungjoon left the room and quickly came back with a small bottle. yuto was lying on his back, knees pressed together nervously. he was embarrassed, trying to hide the fact that he was getting hard. "c- can i hold something?" yuto asked. "do whatever feels good, okay? no need to stress." yuto smiled shyly and grabbed one of his plushies. he hugged it tight as seungjoon slowly pulled his sweatpants and boxers off. "can you spread your legs for me, angel?" seungjoon asked, voice soft. the pet name made yuto's blood flow faster, and he pliantly spread his legs.

seungjoon poured some lube on his hand and slowly put his hand around yuto's cock. yuto's body instantly reacted, and he let out a whine. "cute," seungjoon chuckled and slowly started moving his hand up and down around yuto's cock. he had to hold yuto's hips down with his other hand, as his body kept suddenly reacting to every little feeling. a whiny moan left yuto's lips, the sound going straight from seungjoon's brain to his dick. "angel, you're gonna have to try to be quiet, okay? the others could come home any moment," seungjoon warned, keeping the soft tone of voice. yuto covered his face in embarrassment with the plushie he was holding.

seungjoon took his hand off from yuto's dick and looked at him. yuto whined, sounding needier than he intended. "i'm gonna put my finger in, is that okay?" yuto just nodded, keeping the plushie on his face. seungjoon put his lubed finger against yuto's rim, chuckling at how quickly yuto reacted to it. yuto gasped sharply, his body getting dense causing him to lift his legs off from the mattress.

seungjoon slowly pushed his finger in and crooked it a bit, making yuto let out a whine again. "are you okay? does it hurt?" seungjoon checked and yuto assured him he was fine. "just... get on with it. _please_." seungjoon took a deep breath and pulled his finger out just so that the tip was still in. he then pushed it back in accompanied by a second finger. a moan left yuto's mouth, and it would've been loud if it wasn't for the plushie against his face making it muffled.

seungjoon's erection was pulsing in his pants as he continued to slowly move his fingers inside yuto. he always knew yuto was small in size, but he couldn't help but think about how tight he would feel around his cock.

yuto kept letting out moans and needy whines that got muffled out by the plushie. "i- i think i'm gonna... c- cum," yuto whined. "what did you say angel?" seungjoon wasn't sure if he heard it right. his mind was getting fuzzy from all the ways yuto reacted to him. he looked up at yuto, who was now full on pushing the plushie on his face. "i'm gonna-" seungjoon immediately removed his fingers from inside of yuto. "no you're not, angel. not yet." yuto whined. "you can't do that," he complained. "you've been really good, but i can't let you cum yet," seungjoon smiled.

"can you at least f- fuck it out of me or something? i- i want _more_," yuto kept whining, gently stomping his feet against the mattress. "i would really like to, but i'm scared i'd break you, angel." yuto moved the plushie so that he was hugging it on his chest. "what? i'm not going to br-"

yuto moaned clear and loud as seungjoon put his fingers back inside him, this time three. "_god_, you're loud," seungjoon breathed, his cock pathetically hard already. seungjoon fingered him, going a lot faster this time, yuto moaning shortly on every thrust. "_you're so fucking pretty like this_." 

"h- hyung i'm really gonna-" yuto couldn't finish his sentence before another loud moan left his lips. "it's okay, angel. just cum," seungjoon smiled, looking up at yuto's face. yuto's back arched as he came on his stomach, some of his cum going on the plushie.

seungjoon pulled his fingers out, letting yuto's body relax and fall limply on the mattress. yuto was breathing heavy and sharp, still hugging the plushie. "you alright, angel?" seungjoon asked, admiring yuto's flushed face. yuto nodded and then looked at the plushie. "it got dirty," he pouted, making seungjoon giggle softly. "don't worry, i'll get it cleaned. let's get you cleaned up too." at that, seungjoon got up, still hard. "w- what about you?" yuto asked. "i'll deal with it."


End file.
